


Chained. Burnt. Controlled. - What Happened to Loki

by shipping_and_handling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Writing, Brainwashed, Brainwashed Loki (Marvel), Canon, Dialogue Heavy, Did I mention sass, Did i mention dramatic, Dramatic, Dramatic Loki (Marvel), Fanon, Gen, Help, Hurt Loki (Marvel), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I lost sleep on this, I need to stop editing this, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Inspired by Youtube, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Loki best boi, Loki is sassy, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Loki (Marvel), POV Thor (Marvel), Pain, Poor Loki (Marvel), Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor (2011), Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Thor: The Dark World, Purple space raisin, Sarcastic Loki, Sassy, Sassy Loki (Marvel), Thanos is a Jerk, Thanos needs to die lmao, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Torture, What Have I Done, Who doesn't hate thanos, Why Did I Write This?, dont be harsh, get help, help me out here, i cant write, im sorry, too many tags, what tags do i use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_and_handling/pseuds/shipping_and_handling
Summary: Loki's hand started slipping off Gungnir. He made no attempt to pull himself up; he decided it was for the best that he give up.He let himself go.Into the void.To death.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Chained. Burnt. Controlled. - What Happened to Loki

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! This fic is surprisingly based off of youtube comments on the thor post-credits scene. go watch it rn!  
> ( https://youtu.be/A5CU4HqQ5EU ) in it, loki looks... terrible. like my poor baebie what happened?? comments were saying that he was tortured and mind-controlled by thanos, so I was like, let's make a fic on it! and actually thanks to my dad, who told me 'there isn't an end-credits scene' when we were rewatching thor then closed disney+, and I was like, 'have you seen a marvel movie?' but this was born off of yt! So, in a way, thanks dad lmao
> 
> I mean, in avengers 1, loki seems a bit different I guess? in ragnarok he's a whole baebie and cinnamon roll and stuffs so it makes this more believable haha im convincing myself.
> 
> (edit): i rewatched guardians of the galaxy vol 1, and how gamora says, refering to thanos, "he's not my father" is so loki-esque? the adopted thing? And how she says she was tortured n stuff? I feel like that was trying to connect the two with thanos and prove this theory. Idk lol
> 
> okay im convinced that the first thor movie was all odin's fault. he was a shitty father and lied to his children about many things. if he had been honest to Loki at a young age, he might've been able to come to terms with the fact that he was a jotunn and not Asgardian and he wouldn't have been misguided. just my two cents! also odin is just a terrible father and I wanted to say that ;p also thanos is a shitty father, if i could even CALL that raisin a father. 
> 
> enjoy! this is my first time posting a fic ever, so please let me know how I can improve! Thank you! Good luck because loki is hurt :'( and it hurt to write ;(

"No, Loki.”

Loki stared up at his father's face. All this. All of his work. All for his father. All of it… wasted. 

Why, why couldn't his father realize all he wanted was to be equally loved? He did all this to prove himself to his father, but now he was on the verge of slipping off his father's staff and falling to his death, but Odin didn't care… It didn't matter anymore. Nothing did.

He saw Thor's anguished face above the rainbow bridge, but he couldn't care less about him. The one who ruined his plans. Who stole Odin's already scarce affection.

He felt the emotion well in his eyes and a single tear slipped down his cheek. He had failed. Failed his father. Dammit, failed himself. 

Loki's hand started slipping off Gungnir. He made no attempt to pull himself up; he decided it was for the best that he give up. 

He let himself go.

Into the void. 

To death.

* * *

Loki fell for what seemed like days or years. He didn't know for sure, as time seemed to stretch, flex and stiffen. He just knew he was falling. That was the only constant he felt. 

He just wanted it to stop. 

For all of it to stop. 

* * *

Loki's eyes fluttered open slowly. He peeled his forehead off the dark, rocky ground and coughed, which turned to hacking, then pained wheezes. He clutched his tight throat and sat on his knees carefully, checking for injuries and feeling a few bruises on his ribs. 

His surroundings were bathed in a bloodred glow. The black, rocky ground dug into Loki's knees and palms.

And the heat, oh gods, was suffocating. It made sucking in a breath more painful than needed. 

_Am I in Hel?_ Was the only thought running through Loki's mind as he sat up. It certainly felt like Hel. But… 

Loki gingerly stood up and found breathing even more difficult. He forcefully sucked breath in and out of his lungs and walked on. Where to? He had no idea. 

He walked for hours, the heat irritating his Jötunn roots greatly. 

After Loki sat down to rest, his back against one of the various rocks scattered in whatever hellhole he was in, he heard something other than his forceful breaths.

Feeling relieved that someone could point him in a direction and perhaps spare him some water for his parched throat, he got up quickly and immediately sat down hard. 

There were Chitauri with snakelike faces and generous fangs just milling around. Loki counted around 5; he was definitely outnumbered, being... alone.

A pang of loneliness bounced through his heart, but he shoved it off, knowing it wasn't the time to wallow in his self-pity.

So, as he has always done, Loki shapeshifted into one of the aliens. Or he tried to. He tried to shapeshift again and again, struggling to pull the magic from himself. As if it was gone completely. No green light, shimmer, nothing. 

_What kind of planet is this?_

He would have come up with another plan were it not for one of them to appear in front of him, holding a metal weapon. 

"Oh, hello—" Loki greeted before pulling out his knives and blocking the Chitauri’s blow, sending it flying in the opposite direction. 

He got up and quickly saw that the remaining Chitauri were circling him, their unforgiving fangs bared.

“Now, let’s not be hasty—”

One of them charged at him with an axe. Loki ducked and slid under the creature, slicing its leg. It bellowed in pain before dashing back towards him with a frenzied fervor. 

“Almost too easy,” Loki crowed, letting the Chitauri run itself into his knife. He yanked the bloodied knife out of the alien and wiped it on the ground. 

He left the knife in his hand in case another decided to attack him again. “What do you, err, lovely beings need from me?” he asked, surveying the aliens uneasily.

“You, princeling,” a voice behind him snarled. 

Loki spun around immediately, seeing nothing but darkness as the Chitauri pulled a cloth over his eyes. He tried to attack with his knife, but his wrist got hit, the knife escaping his grasp and clattering to the ground. The aliens grabbed Loki's arms and held them behind his back, their nails puncturing leather and skin. 

Loki struggled to shove himself out, yelling, “Unhand me!”

In the scuffle, he got hit in the back of his head. Hard.

Loki involuntarily swayed on his feet, held up by only the Chitauri’s tight grasp. His body went limp, feet dragging on the bumpy ground.

_Shit, shit, shit,_ he chanted in his head, slowly losing control of his body. 

As he slipped into unconsciousness, he heard the same rumbling voice as before mimicking him: “Almost too easy.”

* * *

Loki woke for the second time with a soft groan. His mouth tasted like aluminum, he had a splitting headache, and his throat was so parched it ached. The dark room he sat in was even hotter than the hellish outdoors, which said a lot.

After his mind settled, he realized he sat in some sort of chair, his arms chained around the back, making them throb in irritation. His legs were stuck firmly to the bottom, leading him to believe his legs were chained as well. 

"Who are you! Show yourself!" Loki meant for his words to be a mighty roar, but they came out like a throaty rasp. He coughed and tried to clear his throat, making the pain worse.

"Here I am." A large, purple alien species made his way out of the shadows, showing his harsh features. His voice matched the mocking one he had heard earlier. 

"Who the hell are you?" Loki asked, though it came out like a demand. 

The purple being chuckled. "Your future."

"What do—"

"We're going to help each other." 

"I don't want to help you," Loki spat. "I don't even know who you are and you've chained me to a chair!" He rattled the chains around his arms for emphasis. “I am a _god,_ you _creature._ Now, you—purple space raisin—release me!”

The ‘purple space raisin’ strode over to Loki and struck him across the face with such force that his neck cracked to the side and stars danced in his eyes. Loki blinked them away and winced, his cheek starting to swell and sing with pain. Loki bared his teeth at the ‘space raisin’ and thought angrily, _Just to prove you’re in charge?_

"I am Thanos of the Eternals,” the alien said, backing away from Loki, as if admiring the bruise he had created. 

Loki scoffed. "Never heard of you."

"I've heard of you, Loki of Jötunheim."

Loki took a shaky breath. How would Thanos know—

"It seems that you fell off the rainbow bridge? You couldn't take your life anymore?"

Loki stared Thanos straight in the eye and growled, "Keep your purple mouth _shut_. " 

"And Thor. Your brother. Forever sitting in his shadow, wanting to become king. But, alas, how could a Jötun sit on the Asgard throne?" 

"Shut up," Loki hissed, knowing full well Thanos was trying to get under his skin. He tried to rally his sass and sarcasm, but he could feel that demeanor slipping away, his only defense gone. 

"Your poor mother. Mourning for her son who isn't actually dead. The only one in your family who loved you." 

The words hit him like a stab from a blade. Loki let out a choked gasp and looked at the floor, a few tears escaping him thinking of his mother, Frigga. Why didn't he think of her earlier? She was the only one who truly cared for him, loved him like he was her true child. What was she doing now? In torment because of her supposedly dead son?

He tried to speak, yell at this Thanos creature, but his voice failed him due to his emotion and parched throat. 

"You have _nothing_ ," Thanos said cuttingly. "Help me and gain another chance for your ambitions."

"Never." Loki gave up on trying to look indifferent, still looking pointedly at the floor, letting himself be consumed by the emotion he had been suppressing for so long.

"We'll see. We will see."

And with that, Thanos strode out of the room. Prison.

With those threatening words, Loki couldn't help but feel a bit of terror. Being alone with his thoughts was enough for him to surrender, but whatever goodness was left in him told him _no._

Days faded to weeks and weeks turned into months. Loki would spend the days bellowing in rage or quietly sobbing. He was sparingly offered water and barely any food to consume, and he was in constant pain. From his thoughts. His aching arms. The thick heat. His rumbling stomach. And day after day, Thanos would return to the cell to give Loki a one-over and muse, "Not yet. Not yet."

After nearly a year of this torture, Thanos came in one day and lingered. "You aren't going to help me, are you?"

Loki turned his head away, refusing to reply. 

"But, if I could— _convince_ you further," he said with an eerie calm, "you might." 

"Whatever you're going to do, get on with it. I don't have all day," Loki retorted, though his fingers visibly trembled. 

"All right," Thanos tossed something in front of Loki, "you asked."

A fire blazed close to Loki.

"Are you going to give me hot chocolate as well?" he quipped, but he could feel the room get uncomfortably warm, even more than before. 

Thanos chuckled annoyingly. "This is no ordinary fire."

Loki felt a bead of sweat trickle down his already soaked back. It was getting _extremely_ sweltering and his face was flushing.

"Is that not enough, _Jötunn_?" Thanos tossed more of the fire-starter into the already blazing flame.

Before Loki could protest, that no, the fire is quite warm already, thanks, the fire jumped to more than his height and became monstrously scorching. The way Thanos called him a Jötunn puzzled him. Why all of a sudden...? Until he perceived that a blue haze was crawling up his arms. _Shit._ His Jötunn form was showing, as if attempting to contain the heat. 

"This is uncomfortable," Loki laughed, though a little forced. Uncomfortable his ass. It _burned_ with the ferocity of the Asgardian sun. 

Thanos merely offered a sadistic smile as the fire blazed on, the room becoming more and more heated. 

It felt like his skin was burning away. The feeling grew worse and he writhed in anguish. He could feel his skin burning, face charring, all while Thanos waited for his response.

"Surrender!" Thanos yelled. "You have nothing to go back to! You aren't wanted by _anyone!"_

All Loki was focused on was the quickly growing suffering and to not give up.

"I can give you recognition. A place to rule. Power. All of it."

"No!" Loki managed to yelp out. It felt as though someone had solidified fire and was forcefully pressing it on him. 

"You were taken away from your father to another who is _glad_ to be rid of you. He's probably _celebrating_ that he doesn't have to deal with you anymore. You aren't anyone's son. You are simply Loki, alone in this world, with nothing at all. I can change that."

At that point, Loki fully made the switch to his Jötunn form, though unintended. It was uncomfortable to be seen like this, raw and naked, but—

Loki screamed in agony. The pain was too much, he just wanted it to stop, stop, stop, "STOP!" he begged. "Please," he whimpered pathetically. 

"Will you help me?"

Loki thought about how feeble he must have looked, but another jolt of burning caused him to scream and arch in his chair. 

"Not yet?"

The scorching sensation made it difficult to think, so he reluctantly ground out, "I. SURRENDER." 

The fire went out immediately and Thanos beckoned for the Chitauri hidden in the corners of the room to unchain Loki. Once freed, he tried to stand and look Thanos in the eyes with his Jötunn red ones, raising a bluish hand to tell him off, but his knees buckled and he crumpled to the ground, his body not responding. 

Loki panted hard, everything on him feeling like it was on fire. His Jötunn form slowly crept away from his face, disappearing down his neck. He gingerly touched his tight forehead and flinched so hard his knees curled up, knowing he was definitely burned all over. He rubbed his aching arms and stretched his legs, a pained moan escaping his lips. 

"I'm not...helping you…,” he murmured softly, going mum.

Before he passed out from pain and exhaustion, Thanos crouched down and touched something to Loki's chest. 

"On Midgard, there is a place called New York. Find the tesseract there and return it to me with the help of this." Thanos returned to his standing position and held up an intricate golden scepter adorned with a blue glowing top. 

Loki's eyes opened and hardened. He got up swiftly, as if in no discomfort at all, and told Thanos with his usual charm, "Your wish is my command."

* * *

_The same year, 2012, after Loki lost against the Avengers..._

"Where are we going now?" Loki whined.

"Unlike your spectacular demonstration, we cannot spook the mortals," Thor reprimanded. 

Thor was taking Loki back to Asgard for his father's punishment, and the two brothers were searching for a safe, secluded space to call on Heimdall. 

After a bit of searching, Thor stopped, boots scuffing on the worn pavement. 

"What? Tired already?" Loki said sarcastically, turning around to face his brother.

Thor thought for a moment. Of his mother and father. How much torment they felt at the idea of their dead son.

"Loki, what happened after we thought you dead? Where did you go?" 

"I... came to New York..."

"And that took you a year?" 

"No... I can't remember... exactly." 

"If this is one of your tricks—" 

"No. It's not. It's up to you if you choose to believe me." 

"Brother, try to remember," Thor pleaded. He wanted to understand what Loki had went through for a year, a year without a family to care for him. 

"I am _not_ your brother," Loki snapped. 

Thor could see the anger and betrayed look in Loki's eyes and implored, "Just try to remember, br— _r —o."_

Loki nodded curtly and they continued on. 

This time, it was Loki who stopped after a few minutes. A lost look crossed his face. 

"Thor... it wasn't me."

"Are you feeling all right?"

" _I_ wasn't me." Loki was staring at a point behind Thor's head. 

"Brother—"

"I need to sit down," Loki said, cutting Thor off. "A bit woozy. Headache."

What could be so bad that Loki didn't yell at Thor for calling him brother again? "Okay..."

Thor found a rusty, old bench near the sidewalk for Loki to sit on. Thor was on edge; Loki could easily be tricking him. 

“I don’t understand,” Thor said in a hushed tone, after some silence.

“Me neither, I can’t…” Loki struggled to say what had been plaguing him since he was defeated and cuffed. “I wasn’t me,” he repeated for the third time, as if in a trance.

“It _was_ you,” Thor countered unimpressively. “You were yourself.”

“But why would I… want New Yor—” he cried out before finishing his sentence. “My head hurts bad,” he ground out, his breath ragged. “I think I’m remembering somethi—gah!” Because his hands were cuffed, he couldn't stifle the pain with them, instead curling into himself. 

Thor said dismissively, “Stop with the tricks, brother. They won’t save you.” He tried to care, he really did. Loki had tricked and betrayed him too many times; Loki's words recently had evoked almost no reaction from Thor. 

_Chained._

_Burnt._

_Controlled._

“No!” Loki suddenly screamed. “STOP!”

Thor frowned, a slight expression of worry dampening his face. Loki’s eyes were glassy and unfocused, telling a story full of fear and terror. 

“I won’t help you!” he yelled out, sounding as if he were sobbing, raw fear laced into the undertones of his voice. Thor had never heard Loki like this—so broken, vulnerable, and agitated.

He bent in front of Loki, reaching out to touch his face, legitimately concerned, and Loki recoiled so excessively he fell sideways on the bench, shaking. He snapped out of the haze after what seemed longer than a usual second to apprehensive Thor. 

“I’m sorry, I…” Loki looked confused. He sat up. “Did you push me?” his tone was accusing. 

“No, Loki, you… Let’s keep moving, shall we?” Thor proposed, scared for his brother and at a loss of anything to say.

* * *

When Thor, at last, found a good spot to call Heimdall, he realized Loki was muttering something feverishly:

_“Thanos.”_

  
  


  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yay! you made it! let me know how it was, how you felt and everything!!
> 
> When i wrote the falling scene, all I thought of was this (if you know you know): *dramatic af hairflip* I have been falling... FOR 30 MINUTES!
> 
> I just love loki :D
> 
> i used the word 'pain' like 10 times in this fic lmao that tells you about what this kind of thing is
> 
> dont be harsh on me lol
> 
> Fun fact: i made this on Google docs and titled it "Latin work" so no one would snoop.
> 
> Constrictive criticism is appreciated! Don't be shy to bash me kindly!
> 
> all the uwus to you! thank you so much for taking the time to read this and I hope you have a marvelous day!!!


End file.
